Dark Side
by Alpha Wolf's Production's
Summary: Takes a week after Welcome 2 Nome. Jordan is now struggling his life as a werewolf now. When a different Alpha Wolf wants his blood to make their own serum, Jordan is now being hunted down. Being hunted, bullied, and holding two powerful dangerous emotions for almost his entire life everything turns into a whole new dangerous threat. Spin off to W2N based on the character Jordan.
1. Chapter 1: Beta Werewolf

Dark Side

Chapter 1: Beta Werewolf

Jordan woke up early in the morning. He has black hair, brown eyes, and white skin. He is fifteen. He sits up in his bed as he looks at his right wrist. That's where he was bitten. That's where an Alpha werewolf bit him.

But that was a week ago. The week where he was captured by a group called Alpha Wolf. Along with his werewolf friend Sapphire, ally Josh, and his father Dave, who is a werewolf. But he found a cure years ago and now is human…until his father decided to become a werewolf again.

But now Sapphire is now an Alpha and has her own pack. She offered Jordan to join her. She is a born werewolf and was a Beta. But one of her Alpha parents gave up their Alpha werewolf powers and gave to Sapphire. She have thought it was a good idea to live in a ghost town up North that is a little far from Nome.

Jordan took a shower and put on his clothes for the day. He goes downstairs and saw his father, Dave, sitting at the small round dinner table. He has dirtily blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

"Morning dad."

Dave looks at him. "Morning son. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jordan said.

"Hungry?"

"No, sir."

"Jordan…" Dave exhaled deeply. "Do you know how your mother and I met? And how I become a werewolf?"

He shook his head. "Mom never told me about you."

"I thought she wouldn't. Because I told her not to. I met your mother in high school. We quickly fell in love and soon became a couple. I was a werewolf then. When we finished high school we…you know…made love and your mother became pregnant. We never got married; otherwise, your last name would be Hedgeman, not Hubler. Anyways, one night I was going to hunt in the forest and your mother saw me transformed into my werewolf form. At first she would scream and run back to the house, but she just…stood there and asked if it was me. Full control; I nuzzled her and lick her cheek. Then I rubbed her stomach."

"Then what happened?" Jordan asked.

"The next morning I told her I was accepted into a werewolf pack when I was thirteen and that's I become a werewolf. The next eight months later you were born in Nome. One night on the full moon I drink too much and I turned into a werewolf. All that alcohol I drink burry my mind and I thought you and your mother was food. I almost killed both of you. The next morning I told, Sarah, your mother that I was leaving. She begged me not to. But I told her that "I can't hurt our child or you." So I left and the next few years I'd live like a normal person, found a werewolf cure, and my guess when you were around ten or eleven I'd found a different Alpha Wolf and joined them."

"So, you left because you didn't want to hurt mom or me," Jordan said. "But…how am I a werewolf?"

"You're a born werewolf, Jordan," Dave said. "But I thought it would skip. Meaning you wouldn't become a werewolf. But I was wrong."

"But what was I in the Alpha Wolf's Head Quarters?"

"When that bastard Terry made you angry you unlocked your wolf side. But you couldn't turn because you were half-werewolf. That's why you needed to be bitten by any werewolf to be a fully werewolf."

"Dad…can I become one more then one of the Werewolf Secret Ranks?" Jordan asked.

"There are only two werewolves known that have the gift to become another rank," Dave said. "But we'll see. And what rank do you like?"

"Um…" Jordan begin. "I think all of them."

"All of them!" Dave said. "Most werewolves like the Werewolf Wizard (or Werewolf Magician) because they can do _magic_!"

"What type of magic?"

"Well, fire magic, water, earth, nature, light, and dark magic. But you only use dark magic if you're the rank Werewolf Shadow. But no one has ever done that rank in hundreds and hundreds of years."

"Why not?" Jordan asked as he sat down to the table.

"Because the Werewolf Shadow is a rank created by a Werewolf God named Millack. This rank is for people who have darkness in them. But if someone has a great powerful darkness in them then they can control that rank…or be corrupted by the darkness in them."

_Darkness_, Jordan thought. _Darkness…darkness…darkness… _"Well, I'm going outside for a walk," he said as he made his way to the front door. "Bye dad."

"Bye son."

Jordan is walking around the ghost town. There are a few werewolves outside. Some are in their human form, others in werewolf form. Mostly because some like staying in their beast form. In a distance, Jordan could hear birds chirping, sled dogs barking, animals talking, hunting, and a lot of stuff.

"Morning Jordan."

Jordan turns around and saw a girl about his age. She had dyed her brown hair to light black. She has blue eyes like sapphire. She is wearing a brown coat with a red shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Oh, good morning Sapphire," Jordan said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm doing alright. What to join me on my walk?"

* * *

Somewhere in Alaska, a different Alpha Wolf is at their secret hideout base. Their leader is a middle age man name Jackson. He has a brown beard, and green eyes. He had just known a few days ago that the Alpha Wolf that was doing the serum was destroyed.

A soldier is with Jackson. "Sir, what we going to do now? Do you want us to capture Michael, Thomas, and Jordan and bring them here?"

"No!" Jackson snapped. "Leave project M and T out of this! But bring me Jordan. He was the only one that wasn't injected with the serum. I'm not going to continue the Alpha Wolf's damn serum. I'm interest in werewolves."

"But sir, how do you know if project J is a werewolf?" the solder asked.

"Because from the video cameras I saw from Alpha Wolf HQ before it was destroyed, when Terry was interrogating Jordan; I saw his eyes turn green and he growled like a wolf. So, Jordan must be a rare werewolf. I could use his blood to destroy Dr. Alexander, Terry, and their weak strike team!"

"Why destroy them?"

Jackson growled. "Because…I want to! I can make my _own _serum with Jordan's werewolf blood. Then all I can make people into werewolves and they will be under my control. I'll be untouchable! Once I've gather an army of werewolves I will take over the world!"

**This story takes a week after W2N. It may take a while to update because I'm still thinking how this story should go. Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: Shifting

Chapter 2: Shifting

When night came Dave took Jordan to the basement room downstairs in their house. Dave has chains in his hands. Jordan looks at his father as he asks, "What are the chains for dad?"

"I'm going to chain you up as you turn into a werewolf."

"What! W-Why? I can't transform at will like you dad! I was bitten remember?"

"But there _is_ a chance that you can change at will since you were part werewolf when you were born," Dave said. "Born werewolves turn into werewolves when they are fourteen. After they're first transformation they can change at will. Bitten werewolves take a little longer to control their wolf side."

"So…will it take me a little longer to control my werewolf nature?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know," Dave said as he opens the basement door. "Alright, let me chain you up."

Jordan stood in the middle of the basement room as his father chained his legs and hands up. "Are theses chains sliver?"

"Nope," Dave said as he backed up from Jordan. "Sliver can't hurt werewolves. It's just a myth. But wolf's bane can hurt werewolves. Now turn."

"How?"

"Get angry," Dave said. "Think of something that ticks you off the most."

Jordan thought of the times he was bullied, taunt, and mock for his entire life. Anger began to boil as he remembers the remarks.

"_No one cares about him. Everybody hates him." _

"_That's his own fault." _

_You're a stupid bitch!" _

"_Everyone's lives would be better without you." _

Jordan felt so much anger boiling that he started transforming. He began to scream in pain as his bones started to crack and shift. His brown eyes turned to a green color. His clothes began to rip. Black fur started to grow on Jordan.

His teeth and nails began to grow sharp. "It hurts so much!" he screamed in pain. "Goddamn it, it hurts like hell!"

"The first transformation is _always _painful," Dave said. "Now take control! Fight the wolf! Don't let it take! Let _yourself _take control! Come on Jordan, fight it!"

"God, it hurts so much! I-I-I don't know if I can do it!"

"Try!"

Jordan fought the wolf inside him. He ignores the pain as he fights his wolf side. He was now gaining control as his transformation was almost done. Now his mouth was turning into a snout. His screaming began to turn into growling now.

Now Jordan was done shifting into a werewolf. He was tall like a normal werewolf. His vision is a green color. Black fur was everywhere on him. Jordan looks at his father.

"Are you in control?" Dave asked.

Jordan nodded his head telling him he's has full control. Dave smiled. "I'm going to unchain you. Then you are going to have your first hunt."

Dave unchains Jordan and the two of them went upstairs and outside into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting and Hunted

Chapter 3: Hunting and Hunted

Jordan, still in werewolf form, felt the cold breeze as he and Dave walk outside into the cold winter night. There was no moon in the sky. Jordan saw everything in green. He couldn't wait to kill a deer or anything meat related to eat.

Dave looks at Jordan. "I think it will be a good idea if you go on your first hunt all by yourself."

Jordan gives his father a _"you're not coming with me?" _look. "You will do fine," Dave said. "I know you will. Besides, I'll be with you the whole time; you just won't know it, though. Besides, what father would I be if I let my son go on his first hunt without anyone watching him from danger?"

Jordan got on all fours and began running into the forest. He sniffs the air for scents. He can hear small heartbeats. He smells bunnies, foxes, deer…and humans. _Probably just campers_, Jordan thought. _I'll leave them be. _

The black werewolf hears a deer walking not far from him. Jordan growls and sprint off to the deer. He hid in the darkness; waiting for the right time to strike. The deer is a female and looks like she's two years old. Jordan lets out a low growl.

The female deer looks around her surroundings. She ran off as Jordan lets out a growl again, louder this time. The werewolf ran out of the darkness and began to chase the deer. After all, werewolves do love chasing their prey, right?

The deer ran as fast as she can, but Jordan's werewolf speed was just too much for her. The black werewolf lunges himself at the deer and bit the back of her neck. She cried out in pain as blood drips to the snow. She fell to the ground by the loss of her blood and Jordan's weight on her.

Jordan slashes her side a few times. By the time he was done the deer was now dead. Jordan lets out a howl before began eating the deer. Unaware those hunters from Alpha Wolf were driving in a truck. They had heard the howl and now driving in Jordan's direction.

Jordan heard a vehicle coming in his direction. The truck then stops and the driver turn off the engine. Four people, including the driver, got out of the truck with rifles and tranquillizer guns.

The werewolf sprinted away into the darkness. He now saw the four Alpha Wolf hunters examining the dead eaten deer. "This kill just happened," one of them said. "So, that werewolf shouldn't be far from us."

"You mean project J?" another of the hunter asked. "If we see that damn mutt kid we're dead!"

"Isn't that why we have guns?" the leader growled. "Never mind just shut your mouth and keep moving. I don't want to get yelled at the boss for failing this goddamn mission. Now move your asses!"

Jordan is still in the darkness as he watches the four hunters walking away. _What do they want with me? Are there more Alpha Wolf's groups in Alaska? If there are, then what do they want with me and the strike team? _

He lets out a low wolf growl. One of the Alpha Wolf hunters quickly turned around and aimed his gun at the trees. "He's here! Project J is going to kill us all!"

"We don't know if that's him. He has green eyes when he's in his werewolf form. We'll just shoot him in the leg so he can't run away from us and then shoot him with one of the tranquillizer gun. I know we're going to get this bitch because I can feel it in my gut." The leader looks at his team.

Jordan lets out a louder growl this time. He then stood on his hind legs. The hunters saw green eyes in the darkness. "That's him!" the leader shouted as he aimed his rifle at the black werewolf and fired.

Before Jordan can run he was shot in the rib cage. He felt the bullet in him and began burning. _Wolf's bane! Ah! God, this wolf's bane burns like hell! _

Jordan yelps in pain as he was shot again in the right leg. He sees a dark figure running at the hunters with supernatural speed. The figure snaps one of the hunter's necks. Jordan saw it was Dave. His eyes were wolf green like Jordan's.

Dave elbows the leader in the face. He runs at the two hunters as they tried to shoot Dave. He kicks one of the hunters in the stomach and the other in the face. "Jordan run!"

The black werewolf began running back to the pack. The wolf's bane bullet in him burned more as Jordan kept running, but he ignored the pain the he could. He turns his head back and saw his father running up to him. He was running on his hands and feet like a wolf.

Once his father caught up to his son he said, "Come on Jordan! Almost back to the pack. I know that bullet of wolf's bane hurts a lot."

Jordan could see Sapphire and the rest of the members of the pack. He could feel the wolf's bane hurting him more. Now he and his father were in the small town. "He needs help!" Dave shouted. "He was shot by hunters from an Alpha Wolf group!"

* * *

"What do you mean he's escaped?!" Jackson yelled at the three hunters. "There was one of him and four of you! And Dave killed Johnny?! I thought he died when the Thomas and the strike team were escaping and destroying the HQ?"

"Well, we think Dave is a werewolf," the leader said. "We saw his eyes were green like Jordan's."

Jackson threw his hands up in anger. "I can't believe you sons of bitches failed the mission! You guys are very good hunters from Alpha Wolf! You're nothing, but like a bunch of jackasses! Now get out of my sight before I do something else then yelling! GO! LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

The three hunters didn't say anything as they walked out of the room. Jackson's face was now red in anger. "I'm not going to fail. Jordan will be capture and I _will _make my own werewolf serum. I'll be the leader of my own army and destroy Dr. Alexander and the strike team! Nothing will stop me!"

* * *

Jordan vision was burry when he opened his eyes. He saw the familiar ceiling. He sat up and realized he was on the guest bedroom. There was a set of clothes on the end of the bed. Jordan got dress. Then he realized something; the bullet! He puts his hand on his rib cage and saw the bullet was out and the wound was healed.

He frowns as he went out to the hallway. He saw Dave and Sapphire sitting at the kitchen table. Sapphire saw him, stood up from the table, and walks over to Jordan and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Sapphire said. "How are you? Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did the bullet in me get out and how did I get in my room?"

"Some of the pack members and I got the bullet out of you," Dave said. "Once we reached back to Sapphire; you suddenly black out. Don't worry, it happens to werewolves sometimes. Anyways, some of us carried you to the nearest room. And Sapphire stay here for the night to make sure you're alright."

"Oh," Jordan said. "Well…thank you dad. And thank you too Sapphire."

"It was the least thing I could do," she smiled warmly.

"Are feeling any better to go somewhere, Jordan?" his father asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because we are going to the Wolf Council."

"Wolf Council?" Jordan frowned."

"Yeah, remember where my mom gave up her Alpha powers and gave it to me?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Now I remember. But why are we going there again?"

"Because to show you the rest of the Secret Ranks," Dave said. "We'll going to find out if you have the gift to become another rank at the same time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Wolf Council, and Hallucinations

The Wolf Council is an underground temple up Northeast in Alaska. It is a huge temple with lots of rooms, tunnels, and an old ancient liberty. Jordan, Dave, Sapphire, and a few other werewolves had just entered the old temple.

"So, how will this work?" Jordan asked.

"There are five stone pillars that are each one of the ranks," Sapphire said. "You place your hand on one and you should feel the power of that rank coursing through your body. My parents told me stories about the Secret Ranks when I was just a little girl. So, that's how I know about them."

"So, you just place your hand on one and you become that rank?" asks Jordan. "Sounds so easy."

"No, it isn't," his father said. "You have to be worthy to become a Secret Rank. Remember you met the three Werewolf Judges when Sapphire became an Alpha? They deicide if you're worthy or not."

Jordan nodded. "Oh. So, I can become another rank if I'm worthy? Makes sense."

"No, I said you become another rank you have the _gift_ to do that," Dave said. He then mutters, "No one listens to what I say to them anymore."

After a few minutes the group of werewolves enters a huge room. At the end of it there was the three Werewolf Judges. They have dark gray cloaks on them with hoods on so; actually no one can see their faces.

"Those three lead the Wolf Council," Sapphire whispered to Jordan. "The most powerful werewolves in Alaska, but the Werewolf Gods. Heck, maybe also Canada. They can easily take away your werewolf powers. So, don't disrespect or insult them."

"This is where I was cured," Dave whispered also. "They can cure werewolves who want to be normal again."

Sapphire leads the group further into the room. A female judge name Faith said, "Welcome werewolves! It's so nice to see all of you again. What brings you and your members of the pack here, Sapphire?"

"To see the Wolf Council," she said. "Also, my two pack members what to become a Secret Rank. They've been waiting for a while now."

Another judge name Angel said, "Well, that depends if they're worthy, Sapphire." He and the other two judges saw Jordan. "Ah, look who it is; the born Werewolf Warrior and his father Dave. We see you're a werewolf again, Dave."

"Well, yes. I did miss the wolf, so why not become one again?"

Angel looks at Jordan. "Are you one of the werewolves who wants to become a rank?"

"Yes sir. But I don't know if I have the gift to become another rank."

"Well, we'll see once you touch one of the werewolf stone pillars," Faith said. "Go on ahead, son."

"Oh, I'll just go last." Jordan looks at the two werewolves who wants to become a rank. "You two can go first if you like."

The two black werewolves nodded their heads in thanks and went to the stone pillars. One places their hand on the Werewolf Hunter rank pillar, while the other places their hand on the Werewolf Shape-Shifter rank pillar.

Jordan watch in amusement as the two werewolves glowed. "That's means their becoming that rank right now," Dave said to his son.

After the two werewolves were done they had a grin on their faces. They nodded their heads to Jordan again thanks for letting them go first. They walked back to Sapphire. "I'm glad you two became the ranks you wanted."

Jordan swallowed. Sapphire looks at him and gave him a friendly warming smile. "Hope you have the gift." Jordan looks at the five pillars before walking over to them. He saw a picture on the pillar that had werewolf doing magic carve out of stone. Jordan walks over to that pillar and saw it said, **Werewolf Mage**.

He puts his hand on it. Nothing happen. Jordan sighs and the second he was about to move his hand away the pillar, it began to glow Jordan felt something coursing through his body as he glowed and his eyes turned green and brown. He felt new power coming into his body.

Once Jordan and the pillar stopped glowing he moves his hand away from the pillar. He smiles; shocked he had the gift to become another rank. He turns to face Sapphire, his father, and the three werewolves'. "I…I…oh my God. I never thought I'd have the gift. Really. I never thought of that."

"You are now known to be the third werewolf to have the gift to become another rank," Sapphire said. "How does it feel?"

"Great!" Jordan examined. "Very…very great. But how do I do magic now?"

"You'll weak with magic," Angel interrupts. "But in the Wolf Council there some great masters of magic that can help train you, Jordan. But it won't be easy."

"I can handle it."

Faith looks at Sapphire and her pack. "Follow me. I'll lead you to the Wolf Council."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will!" Jackson snapped at the scientists. "Project X291 can beat Jordan and will capture him and then…his werewolf blood will be finally mine!"

"But sir, we don't know if project X291 is strong enough to fight," said a scientist. "We haven't finish creating this vampire yet, sir."

"This is no vampire that you hear by damn people or in books," Jackson said. "This is strong then any vampire and werewolf. I know this because when project T, M, J, and all the others were capture I was there. In that HQ, I saw Alpha Wolf was creating vampires. But when HQ was destroyed all of the vampires died and I have taking the notes how to create a vampire before everything was destroyed! So, now…shut your damn pie hole and start continuing creating my vampire!"

* * *

"Jordan meet Chuck," Faith said when they reached the Wolf Council room. Chuck has white skin, light orange hair, and blue eyes. Chuck shakes Jordan's hand when he led his hand out. "Nice to meet you. I am looking forward to teaching you magic."

"Can't wait, sir," Jordan smiled. "I'll be a good student. Won't cause any trouble and won't let you down."

Chuck laughs. "No one has every said to me before. By looking you in the eyes I think you'll do just fine. But I have to warn you Jordan; magic takes a _long _time to master. It's not going to be very easy. You will have to pay very close attention when I'm teaching you magic. Understand Jordan?"

"Yes sir."

"Good! We'll start tomorrow then."

* * *

Jordan and the others have made home by sunset. Sapphire offered Dave to hunt with her along with a few other werewolves to bring dinner. She also offered Jordan, but he had said, "Thanks, but I'll pass. But I'll come next time. I promise."

Jordan is in his room reading a horror book. He is laying on his bed. His eyes closed a few times. He yawns as he closes the book and sets by his nightstand. As he was about to turn off the light he heard a voice.

"_Jordan…." _

"Who's there?"

No answer.

He thought he was hearing things. He turns off the light and puts on his pajamas. He crawls into bed. As he closed his eyes he heard crying. Jordan turns on the light and looks around. He didn't see anyone crying.

He opens the door out to the hallway. He looks on his right and then realized the crying was coming from the guest bedroom. Jordan frowns as he walks down the hallway and to the guest bedroom. He opens the door and slowly turns on the light.

The crying had kept continuing. Jordan saw in the guest room was…a crib? Now the crying stops. He frowns confused. He has been in this guest room a few times and there was never a crib there. "I must be hallucinating," he said to himself.

Jordan turns around and was about to turn off the light as the crying resumes. He turns around and all was quiet. Jordan's mouth opened as he saw blood began pouring on the crib to the wooden floor.

"No," he whispered. He walks closer to the crib and gasps in horror. A dead baby laid there. Blood was on the baby and everywhere on the crib. "No," Jordan gasps as he gets on his keels. "No. N-No." He then closed his eyes as he began to sob. "No. No, God, no."

Jordan opens his eyes and saw there was no crib or any blood. "I'm hallucinating. I'm hallucinating. I have to be."

"_Jordan. Don't you feel the darkness in your soul? Don't you feel the pain? Don't you feel the anger?" _


	5. Chapter 5: Training Part 1

Chapter 5: Training Part 1

After Jordan had realized he was hallucinating, he had quickly gone back to his room and got into his bed. He would ignore anymore sounds. Jordan closes his eyes and fell asleep. Unaware that he won't be dreaming.

Jordan opens his eyes and saw he was in Nome. He frowns confused as he saw people walking around. He saw kids playing with other children or with their dogs. Still confuse, Jordan couldn't help but let out a small smile and a chuckle.

Suddenly, everything around Jordan changes into horror. He saw houses on fire, blood on the snow. There were dead adults, children, and dogs everywhere. He heard dying bloody screams. He heard babies crying. He heard dogs yelping or howling in pain. Jordan saw the sky was black with smoke from the burning houses.

"What…what is _this_?"

"What do you think?" a voice asked.

Jordan turns around and saw…himself? The other Jordan looked much older like eighteen or nineteen. He is wearing all black. He has a dark evil smile. The younger Jordan asks, "Who are you? And what the hell is this?"

The older Jordan chuckles darkly. "This?! This is the _future_! This is 1927. A month after you got back together with your weak friends that are called the strike team and defeated Project C and Aleu went to follow her destiny as leading a pack of wolves across the ocean."

"Project C and Aleu? Who are they? And you didn't answer my first question."

"You must have not know about them not yet…by me. And who am I? Well…your…dark side. I'll won't tell anymore else about me."

The younger Jordan glares at his older self. "Where are they? Where are Michael and the others?"

"Oh, them?" the older Jordan asked with a dark evil smile. "They're dead. "Well, most of them are dead. Michael and Thomas are the only ones left of the strike team. I'd loved I saw the fear on their faces when I killed Josh, Max, Michael's father Dr. Alexander, Terry, and a few other members of the strike team right in front of them! I loved when I saw tears running down from their faces. God, it was so funny!" He starts laughing.

"They will stop you!" Jordan growled as his eyes turned green and brown. "Michael and Thomas will kill you!"

The older Jordan stops laughing. "Oh, really? I beat them a bunched of times! They're no match for this dark side. No matter what serum they have or what power they got, they are still no match for me. I am so powerful thanks to you, Jordan. Besides, they wouldn't kill an old friend of theirs."

"Me? How and why would I make you powerful?"

"You'll find out one day. Out of curiosity, what month and day is it at your time?"

"Um… January 14."

Older Jordan laughs darkly. "It won't be long now!"

"For what?" Jordan asked.

"You'll find out in four days, Jordan. Four days where your _true _destiny begins. The strike team will be totally surprise by me! Because _no one _knows about me. No one! Now wake up. Hoped you enjoy this vision dream."

Jordan shoots right up in his bed covered in sweat. He is breathing heavily. "Oh, God. Please tell me that was just a dream."

* * *

The next day Jordan is with Chuck in a magic training room. The room is wide as if there were two classrooms together. There are a lot of training wooden dummies, and targets in the room. Chuck smiles friendly at Jordan as he asks, "Are you ready for your first lesson of magic?"

"Yes sir."

Chuck leans out his palm and whispers a few words. Suddenly, a small orb of clear blue water appeared floating above his palm. "Let's start with something easy. Now try what I just did. Lean out your palm, look at it and concentrate of the magic in you. When you feel it, make a water orb in your mind or say a few words like "Water orb" or something close to that."

Jordan nods his head and leans out his palm. He focuses the magic inside him. When he felt it; he looks at his palm and picture a water orb in his mind. Jordan gasps as he saw water above his palm. But then suddenly, the water dropped and it splashes on his hand and onto the floor.

"Not bad," Chuck smiled. "At first I thought you wouldn't get it, but hey, I was wrong. Few of my former students have made water appeared before their eyes and most haven't.

"But I didn't make a water orb like you did," Jordan said.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't get it the first time or not. Magic takes months to master. Sometimes a year or a few more. I started magic when I was a little older then you and I didn't master it until three years later. Anyways, enough about me. Tried it again Jordan. And this time put a little bit more effort into it. But not too much."

Over the next two hours Jordan has been conjuring a water orb. He mastered that over almost an hour. Chuck thought of another easy spell for his new student. He has told Jordan to create an animal. It was frustrated really. Every time Jordan failed he would get angrier. He just wanted to give up now, but he knew that it wasn't necessary. Not even right in front of his teacher.

Chuck saw this and said, "That's enough today, Jordan. We'll continue this tomorrow. Nice job."

"No!" he quickly said. "I'm okay. I just have to sit down for a few minutes and then I'll be-"

"No, Jordan you did well today. You have to cool off at once before you get angry at yourself. You're not the first student that has this problem. Most students have this. It's not just you. Now tonight practice conjuring up an animal. Tomorrow I will ask you if you practice magic. Don't lie because I can tell easily if someone's telling the truth or not. You can go now."

* * *

When Dave took Jordan home he had gone up to his room, closed his door, and starting practicing conjuring up an animal. He has been doing it for nearly twenty minutes. He has been conjuring up a wolf.

"This is so damn hard," he growled. Then he decided to conjure up a German shepherd. He thought of one and used the magic in him to conjure it up. He puts his hands in front of him and then they glow a blue white color. A German shepherd now appeared right in front of Jordan. A shock smile appears on his face. "Yes! Oh, thank God finally!"

There was a soft knock on his door. Jordan made the dog fade away and went to his door and opens it. There stood Sapphire with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey Sapphire…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and ask if you were like to go on a walk with me. Unless you're busy with something."

"Oh, I just had done practicing with magic. But I'm done now. Anyways yeah, I would like to go on a walk with you."

Ten minutes later Jordan and Sapphire are now in the forest. "So, how was training with Chuck?"

"Hard," Jordan sighs. "It was frustration. Every time I tired to summon something it would failed."

"From what I heard magic is hard to learn. It's not easy for _anyone_. Even if you're a quick learner it will still be hard to master magic. But you're getting it Jordan. I know it."

"Thanks Sapphire," Jordan smiled. "Look I should have told you this sooner. If there's anything I can do to help let me know alright? You done so much for me by offering me to join your pack and telling me about werewolves and the stuff I need to know. I want to be there for you Sapphire. And I know you're a great pack leader."

She blushed. "No one has ever said that to me before. Thank you Jordan."

"Anytime. Can…can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"It's not going to be easy for me to say this," Jordan said. "Sapphire, I-I…I…I like you. I have this big crush on you for a while now. And I…I don't know. I've wanted to tell you before, but I knew it wasn't the right time yet."

Sapphire looked surprised. "Oh. Well…I have this little crush on you, too, for a while now and I just-"

Sapphire didn't finish as she caught a scent. "We're not alone," she whispered to Jordan. "Someone's watching ones."

"Who?"

She was about to answer, but then cried out, "Behind you!"

A figure ran out of the shade and grips on Jordan's jacket and threw him to a tree. He cries out in pain as his back hits the tree and hit the snow hard. Jordan opens his eyes and saw project x291 looking at him with a grin. "Oh, hello, Project J. If you're wondering who I am, my name is project x291 and I'm a vampire created by an Alpha Wolf group. And I'm here to capture you."

Jordan saw the vampire was in his early twenties. He has brown curly hair, green eyes, and looked muscle. "What does this Alpha Wolf want with me?"

"You'll see soon enough," the vampire grinned evilly.

Jordan's eyes glowed green and brown as he gets up on his feet and lunges at the vampire. Project x291 ran at Jordan with supernatural speed and punches him hard in the stomach. Jordan felt the air out of him, and fell to the snow.

The vampire began to kick Jordan. "You call yourself a werewolf? You're weak. Stupid. A worthless asshole that just kills himself. You're a weak bitch that is just a freak."

Jordan began to cough up blood now. Sapphire had turned into a wolf and lunges at the vampire. She bit him on his right arm. He cries out in pain for a few seconds and glares at Sapphire. "You stupid damn bitch! I should just kill you first." The vampire slams Sapphire to the ground. She lets out a yelp of pain. Project x291 began to kick her and stomping on her body, hurting her bones.

Sapphire began to yelp in pain. Jordan saw this and anger began to boiled. So much anger. "No!" he shouted. He quickly gets up and tackles the vampire. Jordan made his nails sharp like a werewolf's. He began to slash the vampire's body and face. He screams in pain as blood was splattering everywhere.

"_Kill him Jordan, kill him! Make him pay! Show this vampire fear and show who's the strongest! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" _

Jordan was now shouting in anger as he slashes his enemy. Now he was done there were tons of scratches on project x291. He looked like he was almost dead. He lets out a chuckle. "That's all you got mutt? You are so weak!"

Jordan growls like a wolf as he grips on the vampire's jaw…and ripped it off.

**Wow. That's just…wow. This story is almost finish. Three more chapters left. **


	6. Chapter 6: Training Part 2 and Dark Side

Chapter 6: Training Part 2 and Dark Side

Jordan let out a silent gasp as he looked at the dead vampire without his jaw. In his right hand was the jaw. Blood covered his whole hand and some blood began dripping to the white snow. He looks at it for a second before throwing it to the ground.

He then remembers Sapphire. Jordan turns around and saw her trying to get up, but she fell with a whine in pain. He runs to her side and said, "Easy Sapphire. Are you alright? Can you get up?"

"No. I think that vampire broke some of my ribs. I-I can't get up."

"Here let me help you." Jordan gently picks up the wolf and runs back to the pack. After nearly ten minutes they reach the town. Jordan went to the pack healer's house, Dana. Pack members saw their pack leader hurt.

When they reach Dana's house Jordan sets Sapphire down gently. He then pounds on the front door. "Dana! Open up! Sapphire is hurt! Dana!"

The door opens and there stood a girl in her early forties. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a red shirt, black pants, and no shoes. "Why are you shouting boy? There's no need to-" She gasps as she saw Sapphire whining in pain. She picks the Alpha up. "Oh, you poor thing. Let me take you inside." She looks at Jordan. "You can come inside if you like. But sit on the couch."

Jordan nods his head as he walks inside with Dana carrying Sapphire into another room. He sighs as he sits on the couch.

* * *

Jackson threw his beer bottle to the wall; making it shattered into pieces. "What the hell do you mean that project x291 is dead?! We spend days making a goddamn vampire! I thought he would capture Project J this time! God, I'm so piss off."

"Well, sir according to the readings project x291 is dead by his jaw was ripped off," said a scientist. "We don't know who, but we may think Jordan did it."

"So, the werewolf thinks he can kill my vampire, huh? Well, let's see how he likes it when I torture him. Because no one messes with me!"

"How are you going to do that, sir?"

"I need to take a break. We need to take a few days off. Tell everyone to shut down everything and go home. We all come back in three days. I'll think of something Dismiss."

* * *

For half of an hour Jordan sat on the couch. He thought of Sapphire. He wonders if she will be okay. He sees Dana entering the living room. She looked tired. Jordan looks at her and asks, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I give her some medicine to stop the pain and the healing process should be starting right now. If I may ask; what the hell happened to Sapphire and you? And don't even lie to me, boy. Or it's not going to be pretty."

Jordan sighs as he began to tell what had happened. He told Dana he was practicing magic when Sapphire came to his house and ask if he would like to go on a walk with her. So, he said yes and they were walking in the forest. Though, he didn't tell her that he and Sapphire have a crush on each other.

"A vampire from Alpha Wolf!" Dana shrieked in horror. "Why would those bastards what with you?"

"That's what I want know," Jordan cried suddenly. "Maybe to destroy my friends of the strike team. I don't really know."

"Well, it's a good thing you that put damn vampire out of his misery," she said as she puts her hands on her hips. "Incase you haven't known werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies. We hate them because they have killed our kind for hundreds and hundreds of years and so, we kill them for payback."

"But aren't some vampires good?" Jordan asked.

"Well, some are," Dana said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think I'm all better," Sapphire said as she enters the room. She is in her human form and is wearing the clothes that Dana gave her to wear.

"Oh, honey you don't know that," Dana said. "You should get some-"

"Ms. Wind I'm said I'm all better," Sapphire smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me. What can I do to repay you?"

"Oh, nothing at all, but just some rest. And you're welcome darling."

As Jordan and Sapphire leave the house he asks, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Better question; what about you?"

"I'm alright I guess," Jordan exhaled.

"You guess?" Sapphire said with an eyebrow raised. "Either you're alright or not."

"Let's just talk about something else."

* * *

The next day Jordan is with Chuck again in the same room as yesterday. Sapphire came to watch. She had left a werewolf as her second in command, Carson, in charge. She watches Jordan as he talks to his teacher.

"Did you practice magic last night?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Chuck nod. "and did you conjure up an animal?"

"Well, I was conjuring up a wolf. But I decided to conjure up a German shepherd and it work."

"That's good. Keep practicing and you will master it. Now we're going to do defense magic today. You will have to learn this incase you fight another werewolf who can do magic."

"Wait, you're not going to make me show you?" Jordan asked.

"No, because I believe you. I told you I know if someone's lying or not. Now I'm going to back up a little so you can have some space. I'm going to throw a fireball at you and you're going to summon a ward shield. You can summon a fire, water, ice, lighting, or any element you desire. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but how do I summon a ward shield?"

"As usual, just focus the magic within you and summon a shield."

Jordan nods. "Alright I'm ready."

Chuck didn't say anything as he backs up six or seven steps. He then clasped his hands together. Once he un-clasp there was a fireball in his right hand. "Ready?"

"Wow," Jordan muttered as he stares at the fireball.

"Jordan!" Chuck glared. "Focus!"

"Sorry, sir. I'm ready."

Without warning, Chuck threw the fireball at Jordan. The fireball is fast like a bullet. Jordan gasps and puts his hands in front of him and closes his eyes. Three seconds passed and there a loud shattered sound.

Jordan opens his eyes five seconds later and saw that the fire ball was gone. He saw Chuck with a proud smile on his face. Jordan saw Sapphire with her month open in shock and surprised.

"Well done," Chuck said. "Very good, Jordan."

"What…what did I do?" he asked.

"You summoned an ice shield," Chuck chuckle. "You should have seen it, but who had their eyes closed?"

"I thought it was going to hit me."

Chuck laughs. "If I knew it was going to hit you then I would make it disappear just with a word or thought. Now let's do it a few more times before we go on with attack spells. Sapphire, you may want to back up a little. This fireball is going to be a…little bigger."

For the next two hours Chuck trains Jordan with defense and attack spells. After they were done with training Chuck told Jordan, "I have a meeting with the Wolf Council tomorrow morning. So, come here around three o' clock tomorrow afternoon. And practice tonight. Good day Jordan. You, too, Sapphire."

* * *

When the sun began to set Jordan and Sapphire are walking around the town. It had snow a few hours ago. As the two werewolves were walking Jordan suddenly goes into an alley. "Follow me Sapphire."

Sapphire stops and frowns, but she follows him anyways. Once they were at the end of the alley Jordan stops and turns to the pack leader. "Look, about yesterday when I said I have a crush on you it was true. I started liking you a few days before we were captured by Alpha Wolf. To be honest, you're my very first crush. I don't know anything about love or anything being in relationship. I'm all new to this. I think you are the most beautiful girl. What I like about you is your eyes, caring, brave, strong, smart, selfless, and have a good heart. That's what I like about a girl. I would save you and your pack even it cost me my life. Because the pack is like family to me."

Sapphire just stood there shock of what Jordan just said. "Jordan, I…I don't know what to say. I mean, I do like you, too. But…" she trailed off.

"You don't have to say anything." Jordan stood there for a few seconds before taking a step closer to Sapphire and then…kisses her lightly on the lips. Surprise, but didn't do anything, but as Sapphire warps her arms around Jordan's neck.

* * *

Later that night Jordan is sleeping in his bed. In his dream, Jordan is walking in the forest where the wolf temple of the Secret Ranks is. Suddenly, he hears a dark voice. "Do you not feel the darkness swimming inside your soul sometimes? Everyday do you feel the anger? Do you feel the emotion pain?"

"Who is that?"

The voice continues. "You're all alone. No one cares about you. Not the pack. Not even the strike team. But I care for you. I've always care about you, Jordan. I'm the only one who understands what you're going through. People just pretend to care."

"Who are you?" Jordan asked. "_Where _are you?"

"Inside your head," the dark voice answers. Suddenly, the snow turns into black goo. Jordan tries to move, but he was stuck. He looks down at his feet and saw he was sinking! He uses his strength to move, but no luck.

As Jordan sink more into the black goo the dark voice said, "Does this look familiar to you? Everyday you feel like you're drowning in a pool of darkness, isn't that right? You feel the pain. You feel the anger. You feel like you're like in everyone's way. You tried to swim up to the surface, but you can't. You just go on drowning, drowning, and drowning…"

Jordan shoots his eyes open and sits up in his bed. Covered in sweat and breathing heavily he heard his name. Jordan turns his head to his right and saw himself? The other Jordan is wearing the same clothes that Jordan is wearing.

"You're hallucinating Jordan, but this doesn't mean it's real."

"Who are you?" Jordan asked.

"Your dark side."

Jordan raises his eyebrows. "My dark side?"

"My name is Curse," the other Jordan said.

Jordan frowns and slowly nods his head. "Sure. Not really. Can you do me a favor here Curse…and remind not to have thoughts of cutting myself?"

"I'm here because you're special, Jordan. You…are very, _very _rare. You have powerful pain and anger in you that no one else has."

Jordan frowns at Curse or his dark side or whoever this guy is. "What do you mean 'rare'?"

Curse took a step close to Jordan. "I need you to become the Werewolf Shadow rank in order to let me be unlocked. To be honest, you won't be much control of your mind and body at some points. Don't be afraid. This is your choice." Curse sat down next to Jordan.

"Even though this _is_ real, though it's really not," Jordan said. "why the hell would I do something like that?"

Curse sighs. "People don't understand. They say darkness is bad, but do you know your crime?"

Jordan shook his head. "No. Why do I have a crime?"

"People don't care and like you. And for that, they're mean to you. Punishment you. All because you're different. After all, how could those adults' just walk on by while kids were punching and kicking you? There are only two answers, Jordan. Either they're bad people who waste their lives on drinking, making love all the time, and are sinners. Or they're either careless selfish people."

Jordan looks at Curse with a surprise look. "You're angry," Curse realized. "You have every right to be angry. I am angry, too. Just because you're different doesn't mean you're weak and kids can bully you like a dog. That's why want to punish all of them. I want to stop the things that you hate, Jordan. I want to make the world a better place. But I can't do that if you don't become a Werewolf Shadow."

Tears began to appear in Jordan's eyes. "If I help you…can you promise me that you won't hurt Thomas, Michael, and the others?"

"I promise," Curse said softy. "But if they tried to stop…_us_, then I have no choice to hurt them if they attack me. But they don't think about you, Jordan. They don't miss you. You're not part of the strike team. You were _never _part of the team. Because they think you're weak."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Jordan sniffs.

"Because I will never lie or hurt you. People treat you like an outcast like Balto used to be. They hate you. But I can't pay them back if you don't become a Werewolf Shadow. What do you say, Jordan? Will you help me?"

Jordan sat there thinking about the times he was push to the dirt by kids older then him. How they kick, punch, and bullied him. How his mother spent so much time with a boyfriend of hers for months one time and not with her one and only son. How back in the Alpha Wolf's Head Quarters he was weak and helpless. Jordan looks at his dark side and says, "I'll help you Curse."

**Wow looks like Jordan is going to help his dark side in order to Curse to be unlock so he can be in control sometimes. What will happen next? You're just have to wait and find out. :D **


	7. Chapter 7: Werewolf Shadow

Chapter 7: Werewolf Shadow

It nearly takes an hour for a werewolf to get to the wolf temple. Jordan had put on day time clothes. He is wearing a gray jacket with a blue shirt under, black pants, and dark gray shoes. He is running on all fours like a wolf.

When Jordan got to the temple and went inside he didn't see the judges, Faith, Angel, and Tyler. He wasn't sure if they live here or not. Jordan looks at the pillars and went to the shadow rank.

_Now put your hand on the pillar_, Curse said in Jordan's head.

He puts his hand on the pillar and it and Jordan began to glow. He felt new power coursing through his body. Jordan gasps as his eyes turns green, brown, and now light purple. Once he and the pillar stop glowing he moves his hand away.

Curse appeared beside him. He smiles darkly. "You have powers of darkness because the shadow rank saw evil powerful darkness in you and that's why it let you become the shadow rank."

"Wait, do you…are you…free?" Jordan asks.

"Oh, no you're just seeing me as a hallucination," Curse said. "Anyways, I've been waiting fifteen years to be in control. I am more powerful now because you are a Werewolf Shadow now. I'm not saying I was just using you, but sometimes I will be in control. You'll know because you can feel it."

"So, when do you want to take control?"

"The day when you and…you will know."

Jordan frowns. "Is there something you're not telling me Curse?"

"No. Anyways, we…you need to leave. Just go into the darkness and think of your house and you will be in you're home again."

When Curse was gone Jordan walks into the darkness and teleport to his house.

* * *

Jackson is at his house sitting by the fireplace. He is thinking how to capture Jordan. He knew after he made his own werewolf serum he will kill Project J because he would be no use anymore.

He takes a sip of his beer bottle and then he knew how to capture Jordan. "This time that bastard won't beat me again. I will have his blood!"

* * *

The next day in the afternoon Jordan is with Chuck. His teacher looked angry and stressful. "Can't believe it happened."

"What?" Jordan asked,

"Last night someone got into the temple and they became the shadow rank," Chuck growled. "The Werewolf Judges know that the pillar was activated, but they don't know who that person is. I hope they find the bastard. Sorry, about my bad language. I don't usual cuss."

"It's alright," Jordan nodded. "Let's get on today's lesson."

"Oh, you want to start now?" Chuck asked with a smile. "Alright today you are going to learn about elements. Fire, water, earth, air, and much more. Which is your favorite element and why?"

"Um…" Jordan began "….fire and…darkness. Because fire is a powerful element and it's also brings fear to your foes. Darkness because…well…is very powerful."

Chuck nods his head. "That's right. Fire a very powerful element and it does bring fear to your enemies. Unless they have a higher magic skill then you, Jordan. Darkness is never a good answer. Because darkness leads you down to a dark road and that for you're lost in that road. It corrupts you. Anyway, are you ready?"

Jordan trained and learned the elements for two hours. Chuck has done a few practice duels with him. Jordan lost all of them, but he realized he was getting better at magic. Chuck seemed proud. "I think you are one of those people who will master in a few months. Probably in two or three months. Just keep on practicing and you'll be a master mage in a few months. Tomorrow come here at nine in the morning."

"Thank you," Jordan smiled. "I think you're a really great teacher. Anyways, see you tomorrow sir."

* * *

"Found you!"

Jordan sighs. "You are pretty great at hunting Sapphire. Even though this is a game like hide and seek, but you have to chase that person down. "

"I hunt a lot when I was little and thanks."

"Welcome."

Jordan inhales as he leaned against a tree while having his arms around Sapphire's stomach as the two werewolves watch the set on the horizon. "Sun sets are so beautiful, aren't they? I mean, it's so…peaceful and calm."

"Yeah. Jordan…now that we are together what about the pack?"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, what will they think of us? That I chose you to be the Alpha Male? My mate? What if they don't like you as pack leader?"

"Then we're think of something," Jordan said as he kisses Sapphire on her right cheek. "We're in this together. Besides, why wouldn't they like me? They love you as pack leader and maybe they will be happy for us."

"Yeah, maybe your right."

"Are you so sure?" a voice asked.

Jordan moves his arms off of Sapphire's stomach as they saw eight hunters. He saw three familiar hunters. "I know who you three are. You're those hunters that were trying to capture me that night!"

The leader smiled. "Well, it would have work if your damn father, Dave, haven't killed one of my boys. My name is Dean by the way."

"What do you want?" Jordan asks.

"Oh, nothing but just want you," Dean said as some of the hunters laughed. He looks at Sapphire. "Look of here boys, Project J has himself a stupid fucking bitch!" More hunters laughed.

Sapphire eyes turned Alpha red as she growls at the hunters. "If you want him you have to go through me first."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Oh no, the bitch here is protecting her weak pest bastard boyfriend. What are you going to do, slut? Kill us? There are eight of us and two of you. You're out number."

"Doesn't mean we can try," Jordan growled as his eyes turned green, brown, and light purple.

"Oh, look Project J has three colors. Hope Jackson gets us a fucking bonus for this. Get him boys."

Jordan and Sapphire growled as they lunged at the hunters. Sapphire tackles one of the hunter's. Another hunter was about to shoot the Alpha when Jordan looks at the hunter's gun and aims his hand at it and says, "Fire blast!"

Fire shot out of Jordan's hand and threw straight to the hunter's face. The hunter screams in great pain as his face caught on fire.

Sapphire, still on the hunter that she tackled, made her nails werewolf sharp and slashes the hunter's throat. Blood spatters on the snow.

Dean aims his pistol at Jordan and shot him in his right knee. The werewolf cries out in pain as he fell on his back holding his right knee. Two hunters grips on his arms and made him stand up.

"Let go of us!" Sapphire growled as a hunter was gripping on her arms.

"Shut you bitch!" shouts the hunter holding her.

"Don't hurt her you sons of bitches! Jordan yelled. "Just let her go, please."

Dean clicks his tongue. "Should we boys? I think we should-no. Can't risk this fucking bitch getting her pack and saving you."

"Hurt her and I will tear all you to shreds!" Jordan snapped.

Dean grins evilly and nods to the hunter who is holding Sapphire. The hunter knocks her out by hitting her head with his pistol.

"No! You goddamn bastards that are going to die!"

"In your dreams wolf boy," Dean laughed. He kicks Jordan in the stomach; making the hunters letting go of him. Jordan falls to the snow on his hands and knees. His right knee's wound hasn't healed yet.

Dean laughs as he kicks Jordan again making him lay on his back. "You're never going to get away from this! You hear me you sick ugly evil son of bitches?!"

Dean and the hunters laugh. "Evil? Boy, when you see our boss, Jackson, you're see what evil really is!"

"Go to hell," Jordan growled like a wolf.

Dean scoffs as he lifts up right foot and kicked Jordan in the face; knocking him out.

**Well, I hope this chapter was good. Chapter 8 is the last chapter for this story and Curse will take control and well…you're going to love it! And before I forget, thank you all for reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8: Curse

Chapter 8: Curse

Jackson is watching as Jordan is being taking to a torture room while Sapphire is being taking to a prison room. The both werewolves were still unconscious. Jackson smiles as he knew his plan to make his werewolf serum were finally going to work.

Jackson turns to Dean. "I'm giving you and your team a big raise for capturing Jordan's girlfriend."

Dean frowns. "Um, thank you, sir, but why? And I'm not sure if that girl is Project J's girlfriend. Well, I did see that he kissed her on her right cheek and had his arms around her stomach. But I'm not sure if that girl is Jordan's-"

"Yeah, yeah," Jackson said annoy. "I'm giving you a raise because we can use that werewolf bitch so Jordan will have no choice but to let us use his blood. We will just hurt her and threaten to kill her."

"What are you going to do with Jordan first?" Dean asked.

Jackson grins evilly. "Just torture the bastard because he killed my vampire and killed one of your men. We will just shock him in the interrogate chair and stab him and we're do much worse."

Dean smiled darkly. "Tell me more."

* * *

Jordan moans in pain as he woke up. He blinks a few times to clear his burry vision. In front of him he saw Jackson and Dean with a table of knifes, wolf's bane, and a gun. "What is this? Where's Sapphire?"

"Sapphire?" Jackson said. "Oh, I remember her now. She was capture by Alpha Wolf. In fact, I was one of the people that did tests on her. But why are we talking about the past? Let's have some fun first before we get to work."

Dean gave Jackson a sliver knife. He stabs Jordan in the left shoulder. The werewolf screamed in pain. "That's for killing my vampire. Jordan looks at Jackson. "Sliver doesn't hurt werewolves. It's just a crappy myth."

Jackson pulls the knife out and stabs the werewolf in his right hand. He screams in pain again. "But it can still hurt you," Jackson said. He pulls the knife out and blood from the tip of the knife began to drips to the floor.

Jackson puts the bloody knife on the table and Dean gets a plant of wolf's bane. He then walks over to Jordan and shoves the plant in his mouth. Jordan coughs as Dean shoved the wolf's bane plant further into his mouth. He vomits blood and the wolf's bane.

"Just…just stop please," Jordan gags up more blood.

"Oh, but the fun is just getting started," Jackson smiles evilly.

* * *

For nearly an hour Jackson and Dean torture Jordan. They shock, stabbed, and so many other torture ideas they had. Jackson had order Dean to get Jordan to the test room. Jordan's wounds were slowly healing because all the cuts and pain he got was taking the process a long time to do its job.

Dean and some of his men drag the werewolf to the test room. He was strap on a metal table. Scientists did tests on him and take some of his blood. Jordan's vision kept getting black and normal. As he is about to pass out he hears a scientist say, "We're almost done…"

After an hour that the scientists have taken some of Jordan's werewolf blood and made it into packs of tubes and putted in a room with a huge safe in it. Jackson walks into the test room where Jordan is. As he enters the room Jordan begins to wake up. His wounds have healed.

Jackson chuckles evilly as he stands besides Jordan looking at him. "Oh, Jordan. If you understand why I'm doing this. You know, I've been having thoughts of letting you live and be my second in command of my werewolf army."

"Why are you doing this?" Jordan asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jackson William. I'm doing this so I can take over the world and so werewolves can rule mankind. I also want to destroy Dr. Alexander and his son, Michael, and his friends that are in the strike team. Before Alpha Wolf was destroyed by you bastards I was going to be the one who would impress the bosses. But Dr. Alexander and Terry and those who follow them stole my only chance to be loved. I told Alexander that my idea of werewolf serum. But he said, "Why werewolves, when we can make serum that can save billions of people!"

"The bosses liked their plan better instead of yours," Jordan realized.

"They stole my one and only chance to be notice in Alpha Wolf!" Jackson growled. "For all my life older kids pushed me to the dirt and bullied me. My father abused me and cheated on my mother. He left me when I was ten years old. And I thought I would be closer to my mother. But guess what she became? A fucking whore! Every week I would see her with a man who drinks a lot and screws my mother in bed. I never had any friends. I was just a shadow at my school. My teachers didn't pay attention to me and my school work. They just act as I wasn't even there. When I joined Alpha Wolf I thought this would be the chance to be notice. But I was wrong. No one gave a damn crap about me, my work, and my ideas."

"I'm sorry that happened," Jordan said.

_It's time, Jordan_, Curse said in Jordan's head. _Time for me to take control. _

Jackson scoffs. "You're just saying that. You're like the res of those sons of-"

Jackson didn't finish as Curse, now in control, broke the straps and sat up and looks at Jackson. He had a dark look on his face. Jackson's eyes went wide and back up to the wall as Curse started walking over to him. He pulls out his pistol and aims it at Curse.

Before Jackson could do anything, Curse quickly ran at him and kicks the gun out of his hand and grips on his throat and slams him to the wall. "So, you really think you can just take Jordan and his lover, Sapphire, and hurt them?" Curse asked. "You think you're evil? Ha! I am _very _evil! More evil then you! You know why? Because I am a dark side."

Curse thrusts his right hand in Jackson's chest and rips out his heart. Blood covers his whole hand. He lets go of Jackson and the dead person fell to the floor. Curse looks at the human heart. "And Jordan thought there's no one eviler and darker then Alpha Wolf. I'll show everyone who is dark and evil!" Curse takes a bite of the heart.

**Shadows by RED **

Curse walks out of the test room and spot a scientist coming in his way. Suddenly, Curse summons a purple fireball and throws it at the scientist. The fireball hits the scientist and began to catch up on purple fire and screams in pain.

Security guards came rushing to the screaming and aims their guns at Curse. He runs at them with werewolf supernatural speed and now stood in between of the guards. They were about fire at him when Curse disappeared and the guards' shot each other accidentally.

The guards fell to the floor, dead. Curse reappears and laughs. "Stupid bastards!" He stops laughing and then uses the powers of the Werewolf Shadow rank. About ten werewolves made of shadow appear by Curse. Their eyes are purple.

"I want all of you to kill everyone in this damn place," Curse said to the shadow werewolves. "Kill everyone, except a girl name Sapphire who is a werewolf. One you kill everyone you shall vanish."

The werewolves howled and went in rooms and different hallways to kill. Curse laughs darkly as he garbs one of the guard's pistols. He goes to where the serum. He knows where it is because the darkness tells him.

As more security guards came in Curse's way he shoots them in the chest or the head. He laughs evilly as the dead guards fell to the floor. As Curse got closer to the room where the werewolf serum is he saw dead scientists'. He enters the room and saw that everything is mostly cover in blood.

Curse hears a heartbeat pounded fearful. "I know you're somewhere around here." He looks around the room and knew the heartbeat was now. Curse looks under a desk and sees a scientist shaking in fear. "Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything."

"Then get up!" Curse snaps as he grabs the scientist's white coat and pulls him out under of the desk. "I promise I won't hurt you if you show mw the werewolf serum. Now! Before I break my promise you little weak pest!"

The scientist nodded in fear and goes to the room where the safe is. Curse follows him and is aiming his gun low at the scientist. The scientist unlocks the safe and opens it showing tubes of the werewolf serum in a case.

"There's that damn serum that you want," the scientist said as he turns to Curse, who is aiming the gun at him. "What…what are you doing? I thought you promise you wouldn't hurt me. I what you said! What the hell else do you want?!"

"Oh, I promise I wouldn't _hurt _you. But I didn't promise that I wouldn't _kill _you." Curse shoots the scientist in the head and walks to the werewolf serum. He grabs the tubes and throws them to the ground and stomps on them. Once they were all destroyed Curse looks goes to the security room.

He goes into the room and sees that no one is there. He goes to the screens of the security cameras. He sees Sapphire is in a prison room. She looked confused and scared. Curse now knew where she was.

Curse walks out of the room and walks to the prison room that Sapphire's in. He felt that the werewolf shadows vanish and now are gone. Curse opens the door and sees Sapphire looking at him. She looked happy and scared at the same time.

Sapphire gets up and runs to Curse and hugs him. "Jordan, a-are you alright? I heard howling; gunshots, and screams and I thought you were dead. What happen to your right hand?! Is…is that blood?"

"I'm not Jordan," Curse said. "I am his dark side, Curse."

Sapphire backs away. "This is not the time to be joking."

"This is not a joke!" Curse shouted as his eyes turned green, brown, and light purple. "And yes, Jordan became the shadow rank."

"Why? Why would he do that? He knows how dangerous it is. It could make him insane and-"

"No, he won't be insane as long he keeps giving me his pain and anger. That's how I get stronger. Stronger to crush my enemies! And the strike team…if they get in my way to stop my plans. Now c'mon on."

"I'm not going with you," Sapphire growled.

Curse shrugs. "Then you'll die here when I burn this place down. Besides, I'm going back to the pack."

"What! What happens if the pack finds out about you?"

Curse begins to laugh. "They won't! Because Jordan will be in control most of the time. I'll take control when I need to. So, are you coming with me or not?"

Sapphire gave Curse an angry look, but didn't say anything as she follows him outside of the Alpha Wolf hideout. Before they leave, Curse sets the place on fire so no one can find this place ever again.

* * *

As Curse and Sapphire ran into the forest Curse let Jordan take control. "Oh, it feels great to be back in control in your own mind and body."

Sapphire didn't say anything as she kept on walking. Jordan frowns and ran up to her. "Sapphire, what's wrong? You seem angry and upset."

"How could you?!" she suddenly shouted at him. "Why the hell did you choose the Werewolf Shadow rank?! Do you have any idea what this rank can do to you?! It's the most dangerous rank of all! It corrupts you, Jordan. Makes you insane. Makes you dark. I hate you! And we are over!"

"Sapphire-"

"Don't talk to me!"

"But Sapphire-"

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!" she screamed, facing him. "Just leave me alone."

Jordan caught up to and grabs her arm. "Look Sapphire, I'm sorry. The reason I choose the shadow rank because last night Curse appeared to me in a hallucination and told me he can make the world a better place. He says he wants to stop the things I hate."

"A dark side that wants to make the world a better place?" Sapphire question. "Or…wants to make the world into hell."

"Curse told me earlier that he can take away my pain and anger," Jordan said. "Do you know what theses emotions to do me, Sapphire? It makes me have thoughts of cutting and killing myself. Sometimes…I want to end it by killing myself. Sometimes it's just too much. I not am making this up. I'm also, not asking you to forgive me and take me back. If you don't want to be with me anymore…I understand and okay with that. I'll stay out of your life from now on."

Sapphire shook her head. "No, no. I don't want us to break up. I'm just…just so angry and upset right now. Not at you, but for your safely. You're the very first boyfriend that I ever have. I don't know what my life would be without you. I'll probably be dead. Anyways, I don't want you going through this alone. I'll support you from now on and I won't tell the pack about Curse and that you became a shadow rank. I love you Jordan and I want to be with you. Forever and always."

Sapphire hugs Jordan. "I love you to Sapphire. And thank you for being here for me. I own you…big time. C'mon on now. Let's get back to the pack. They are probably looking for us."

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Curse is in the shade in the park watching as Thomas and Timmy Shock began fighting. The fight ended nearly ten minutes. Curse laughs. "Shock thinks he can take me on?! He thinks he can take on the king of darkness?! No one can defeat me and Jordan! I know everything of what's going to happen when Jordan gets together with the strike team! Though, Jordan will meet Michael soon. I know _everything_! And if they try to stop us, then we will crush them like ants!"

Jordan appears beside Curse as a hallucination. "You do know that you're talking to yourself, right? And I don't think I would hurt my friends. They are like a small family to me."

"So what?" Curse asked. He turns around and walks deeper into the shade. "Now let's spy on Michael, Erik, Josh, and Max. Let's see what they're doing."

**So, that's the end of Dark Side. Hope you all liked it. Also, I'll be doing of interview of Dark Side. So, if you guys have any questions leave them in a review or PM me. And ask as many questions you guys want.**


	9. Chapter 9: Army and True Alpha

**Theses are two secret chapters. **

Chapter 9: Army and True Alpha

It was two days after Curse watched the fight between Thomas and Shock, Curse is walking to an abounded house with Sapphire. "Keep up Sapphire. We're almost there."

"To where?" she asked.

Curse grins. "My…new 'army base'. I am going to build an army of darkness. There will be shadows that will do my every single bidding. No one will stop me."

"How are you so sure?" asked Sapphire.

"Because I am the king of darkness, Sapphire. Well…the shadows and darkness see me as that way. Besides, my army will be the biggest army in the world! Not even Korad can stop me!"

"Who's Korad?"

"A werewolf with a nickname who is called Shadow Commander. He is a werewolf mage and has a small army of werewolves. His girlfriend, or I should say his bitch, is name Kira. She's a born Beta werewolf."

"How do you know about them, Curse?"

"Because the darkness tells me about 'things'. For example, if there was a pack of vampires coming to destroy your pack, then the darkness will tell me. Darkness is all around us Sapphire."

"You're not going to kill Korad and Kira, are you Curse?"

"I'll kill any living thing that gets in my way and tries to stop my plans," Curse said. "But if Korad tries to stop me, then I'll give Kira _nightmares_."

Sapphire looked confused. "Nightmares?"

"Yes, I can give people nightmares. Once I give them; the next time they fall asleep I can enter their minds and bring fear! They can't wake up until someone wakes them or until the nightmare is over. After that I can make them hallucinate of me. But I can only do that if Jordan is in control of his own mind and body while I'm not or I go to sleep. Anyways, I can make Kira go insane and she won't be able to handle the hallucinations and then she will kill herself. But I'll only do that if Korad gets in my way."

"You said he's a werewolf mage."

"Yes Sapphire, he is. But he thinks he's powerful with magic, a master of it. But his teacher has only been a mage for almost ten years, but not long enough as Jordan's magic teacher, Chuck. That means he doesn't know much about spells. Korad is no match for me. The darkness told me all about him and his bitch Kira. Oh…Jordan is angry. Here Sapphire, you should talk to him."

Curse lets Jordan take control. Once he was in control he growls in anger. "Both careless people! Korad and Kira are both careless!"

"How are they careless?" asks Sapphire.

This seemed to make Jordan angrier. "Love!" he growled.

_Love_, Sapphire asked herself. _What does he mean by that? I've never seen him this angry before. _"Just calm down Jordan. Don't think of anything."

Jordan slowly nods his head. "I'm sorry Sapphire. There was no reason to get angry like that. It's just I have…never mind."

Sapphire smiles as she holds Jordan's hand. "You can tell me _anything _Jordan. I'm always here for you. Forever and always. Come on now. You need to get to the wolf temple so Chuck can train you."

"You're right." He then asked, "Do you want to come with me Sapphire?"

"I would like to Jordan, but it's my job to look out for my pack and keep them safe. Besides, if the pack sees we're always together with each other, they will think we're _together_. And _you_, Jordan, said we should keep our relationship secretly until we're ready to tell the entire pack. The only two people know is your father, Dave, and your magic teacher, Chuck."

Jordan nods his head, understanding. His father was happy for him and Chuck had only said "Young love," after Jordan told his teacher. Jordan had told his teacher about the strike team back in Nome. "Dad always knew I liked you, Sapphire. Anyways, I have to run to the temple or I could use magic to teleport there. I'll just run."

"But you'll get all sweaty and stink."

"True. I'll just teleport there then."

Sapphire hugs him before heading back into town, where her werewolf pack is. Jordan smiles and uses magic to teleports to the wolf temple.

* * *

"You'll a bit early," Chuck said as Jordan enters the magic training room.

"I was hanging out with Sapphire."

"Ah, the True Alpha," Chuck smiles.

Jordan looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"You don't know?"

"About what?"

"Figures," Chuck mumbles. "Yesterday the werewolf judges told me that they heard from the werewolf gods that were told by Willack that Sapphire is a True Alpha. I was shocked. A very powerful werewolf in Alaska."

"Who's Willack?" Jordan asked.

"The god of Supernatural. The creator of werewolves, vampires, witches and all of supernatural begins. He's old as God because He created Willack while creating angels. Well, not old as God, but still."

"What's a True Alpha?"

Chuck smiles as if he would like to tell Jordan about the ranks of werewolves. "A True Alpha is a rare werewolf and a bit stronger then a regular Alpha. But it's very rare because it _only _happens in a hundred years or more. Or Willack can make you into a True Alpha. But he doesn't give you just power. He's like God; he loves all his supernatural creations. He has a supernatural heaven and a supernatural hell. And no, there is no 'supernatural devil' nor supernatural demons. Anyways, back to werewolves. Sapphire is very powerful now. Don't mess with her Jordan."

_This is very interesting and great! _Curse shouted happily in Jordan's head. _The strike team and Korad and his small army won't stop us now, Jordan!_

"She's my girlfriend. Why would I mess with her? Hey…is Kira a True Alpha?"

"The girl that was with that kid Korad?" Chuck asks. "If she was, then the werewolf judges would have told me. But do you know why Sapphire is more powerful, Jordan?"

Because she's an Alpha and has a pack," Jordan said. "and the more pack members she has; the stronger she is."

"Exactly!" Chuck examined. "But for example, if Kira kills Sapphire, then she takes Sapphire's Alpha status and Kira becomes an Alpha."

_If Korad know about this, then he might want Kira to kill Sapphire so Kira can become stronger and become an Alpha_, Curse said. _And that will make Korad's army more powerful! We can't have that Jordan! _

Anger began to boil inside Jordan. Chuck seems to notice this and says this to calm Jordan down. "But I doubt Kira can kill Sapphire, Jordan. Because she's a Beta and Sapphire is a True Alpha. Besides, if that _does _happenand you are with Sapphire during that time, then Kira is no match for the both of you. But if you're not and Sapphire fights Kira by herself, I'm 100% that Sapphire _will _win. So no worries Jordan."

"But what happens if Korad is with Kira to kill Sapphire?" Jordan asked, still angry. "She'll be no match and Kira will be able to kill Sapphire and become an Alpha! Sapphire's pack will be upset! And so will I!"

Curse smiles, knowing how to handle this. _Jordan that _is _going to happen. But be with Sapphire at all times and if Korad is with Kira to kill Sapphire, and then let me take control and I'll destroy both of them! They'll be no match for me with Sapphire at my side. _

"But," Chuck said, rising a finger. "that might not happen because Sapphire is with her pack at all times, right? How does many pack members does Sapphire have?"

"Sixteen," Jordan said, trying to keep his cool. "Plus two because of me and my father, Dave. So that makes Sapphire have eighteen pack members! But they're mostly from Sapphire's parents' pack. Others were captured by Alpha Wolf, the one that was doing the serum project."

Chuck smiles. "Then Korad and Kira is no match for her. One; because all that power she has from the numbers of pack members she has. Two; she's a True Alpha. She's very powerful Jordan. _Very _powerful. More powerful then _you_. But-"

"I don't care if she's more powerful then me!" Jordan growled, cutting off his teacher. "I just want her and her pack to be safe."

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish Jordan. Once you become the Alpha Male you will be powerful as Sapphire! Because you also be _pack leader_. Probably more powerful because you are two secret ranks."

_Three secret ranks_, Jordan thought. _But I don't care about power, but I do only because to keep the people I love safe. _"But am I already the Alpha Male? I mean, Sapphire and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"No, only if you both of you two do the marriage ritual for werewolves," Chuck said. "then you become the Alpha Male. Sapphire is already Alpha Female because her parents were Alphas when she was born and that made her future pack leader. But you are…how old? Fifteen? You need to be sixteen in order to the marriage ritual."

Jordan nodded. "Yes. Let's see…today is February 2 and my birthday is in March on the fourth. Sapphire's birthday is a week after. But sixteen isn't the right age to be marry, Chuck."

"Hey, I didn't make the rules." Chuck then asks Jordan, "Do you trust your friends on the strike team, Jordan?"

"Of course I do! They're my _friends_! Why are you asking this Chuck?"

"I was just wondering. No, actually, I am worry because Dr. Alexander and Terry might order them to ask you about if there are any higher ranks of werewolves. I know Josh is on the team, but I don't think he knows where the wolf temple is. I mean, you and your father told me the story how you got captured by those blasted people from Alpha Wolf."

"Josh does know about the secret ranks by my father," Jordan said. "But if he did know where the secret ranks are, then I know he would come here. There's only one wolf temple with the secrets ranks in Alaska, right? But why are you worried about them finding out about the secret ranks."

"Because Jordan the secret ranks are _secretly _after all. Because there not much werewolves know about theses ranks because they might use it for evil. Jordan…you can tell your friends that you are a werewolf. But _do not _tell them about the secret ranks or that Sapphire is a True Alpha. Dave told me what Dr. Alexander and Terry are like. I do not trust those people and the strike team, not even the werewolf judges trust them. But I do trust you. Be careful around your team."

"I don't feel and am not on the strike team," Jordan confessed. "I don't feel like I am on the team. Everyone just thinks I am. But that doesn't mean I am on their side. Don't worry I won't tell them about the secret ranks and that Sapphire is a True Alpha."

"Thank you Jordan," Chuck smiled gratefully.

After a few moments Jordan asks, "Do you think the strike team is stronger then me?"

"They only strong in numbers Jordan. But if you face them all at once for whatever reason I think you _may _beat them all. They may serum in them, but they don't have _magic_. And if you're the Alpha Male of Sapphire's pack, then yes, you can beat them because the power of the pack members…you know what I'm talking about."

Jordan chuckles. "Let's start training, shall we?"

* * *

Training was much longer then usual this time. Instead of two hours, it was five hours of training. Jordan knew Chuck wanted him to get stronger with magic because of the event that happened three weeks ago when Jordan and Sapphire were captured by a different Alpha Wolf. But it was worth because Jordan had learned many new spells. But not just new spells; but also more about magic and how it works.

Once Jordan had regain most of his energy he says his goodbyes to Chuck and teleport back to Sapphire's pack. Once he was at the town he looks for Sapphire. He wonders if she knew if she was a True Alpha.

Jordan runs to her house, but she left because Jordan heard no heartbeats in the house. So he follows her scent. After nearly six minutes Jordan found her talking to one of her friend's April. She is an Omega werewolf.

Once Sapphire was done talking she and April said their goodbyes and Sapphire turns around and jumps in surprised as she saw her boyfriend standing there with a smile on his face.

"Jordan! What…what took you so long?"

"Chuck wanted to do three more hours of training magic. He had said, 'I want you to get stronger.' But anyways, I had awesome news to tell you!"

"That I am a True Alpha?" she said with a happy smile.

"How long have you known?"

"About two hours. Once I find out my pack members were gasping in shock and surprise when I was walking around town, I looked at the mirror in my house and saw my eyes were a dark solid red color. That's the sigh if you a True Alpha. My parents told me stories about True Alphas. But I thought _I _was never going to be a True Alpha."

"Well, you are," Jordan grinned. "Have you seen my father lately? I didn't see him this morning. I thought he went hunting."

"He just had gotten back from Nome."

"What! He went to _Nome_?! Why was he there?!"

Sapphire shrugs her shoulders. "He only told me he had just gotten back to Nome. I ask him why was he there, but he didn't give me an answer."

_What are you hiding dad_, Jordan asked himself. "I'll see you later." He kisses her on the cheek before running to his house. He opens the front door and saw his father. He is sitting at the kitchen table with his feet on the table.

"Hey son."

"Don't 'hey son' me!" Jordan growled. "Why were you at Nome?! Huh? Why?!"

"Now is that a nice way to reply back?"

"Shut it asshole! Why were you at _Nome_?!" He said Nome like it was a curse.

Dave looked surprised at his son's bad language, but didn't say anything about. He glares at Jordan. "I was at Nome because to see how things were going. I saw Dr. Alexander at a diner and we had a long talk."

"Of what?" Jordan snapped.

"How the strike team is going and everything else."

"Did you tell Alexander that I am a secret rank and that Sapphire is a True Alpha?"

"I didn't him that you are-wait, Sapphire is a True Alpha?!"

"Yes and what did Alexander say anything about me?"

"That he has a job for you," Dave said. "He didn't tell me what it was, but he told me that you to him later on the day or he's going to sent Terry after you to get you."

"Later on the day? The sun is setting right now damn it!"

"Watch your mouth boy! Now go to Nome!"

Jordan growled, but didn't say anything as he walks out the front door and runs to Nome. Inside his mind Curse saw this and smiles.

* * *

Being back at Nome haunted Jordan. Mostly because the death of his mother from Alpha Wolf and his old house that was burned down by his father. He thought how Michael, Thomas, and the rest of the strike team were doing right now.

There were only two diners in Nome. Jordan went to the one that wasn't far away from him. He looks inside and saw Alexander sitting in a booth, looking at his laptop screen. But something didn't feel right inside Jordan.

Once he opens the door he saw no one else. Alexander saw him and smiles. "Hello Jordan. It's been a while since I last saw you. Come sit down."

Once the teenager sat down across from Alexander he saw Terry locking the diner doors. _I knew something wasn't right. Did my dad know about this? _"What is this? Why is _he _here?" Jordan points to Terry. He never liked Terry since his job was to inject Thomas, Michael, and him the serum got his mother killed. He always wonders if Terry killed his mother or he order one of his men to kill her. Anger began to boil inside Jordan. He doesn't even like Alexander. _And they except me to be okay with it? That I'm supposed to be okay that my own mother is dead! Theses bastards are blinded by power. Making the strike team into puppets, guard dogs, and soldiers. But not me! I was never part of this damn team! Alexander thinks he's unstoppable by making serum. Ha! Darkness doesn't only tell Curse things, but it tells me things too. I know about Siku and what she can do. Stupid bitch! I'll kill her! I swear it! I'll feed her to the werewolves! Curse and I know everything because darkness tells us! _

"Don't be scare Jordan," Dr. Alexander said looking at him. "We have an assignment for you."

_Oh great_, Curse said annoyed. _Now I can't build my army of darkness! Stupid pathetic little bastards! _

"What is it?" Jordan asks. Terry haven't moved and was still standing by the diner doors as if he thinks Jordan was going to get up and run out of the diner.

"We have this creature in Boston that keeps killing people," Dr. Alexander said. "A different Alpha Wolf made this creature and one day it escaped. We know this because the Alpha Wolf that created the creature contacted us days ago."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Jordan asks. "I'm probably not powerful enough to take this thing down!" But Jordan knew he could kill it.

"Well, that's because Erik is going with you." Alexander then types something on his laptop.

_Erik_. The name echoes in Jordan's mind. The last time he saw the hunter was when Dave, Josh, and him stopped at a town for lunch. But when the darkness told Jordan and Curse that Erik is a _werewolf hunter_ and his life, Jordan hated the guy. Well…more disliked him. Though…Erik and Jordan does has some same interests.

"Why me? Why team up with a werewolf hunter?"

"Because you are a werewolf and you can sniff the creature while Erik helps you. You'll kill it in no time. Though, he and the strike team don't know you're a werewolf. Yet."

Jordan hasn't seen Erik in almost four weeks. The thought of talking and making a new friend was great to the werewolf. But he didn't know how long he would be away from his father, his girlfriend, and the werewolf pack. Also, the training with Chuck. He knew he was halfway done of training and becoming a master of magic. Plus, what would happen if Korad find out that Sapphire is a True Alpha and goes with Kira with some werewolves to help Kira kill Sapphire and that she becomes an Alpha? Sure, he worries too much, but he can't just helped it.

"You can tell Erik I'm a werewolf, Alexander. But I'll tell the other guys that I'm a werewolf…some day. And that goes to you Terry! Both of you keep your mouths shut!" He knew he didn't snapped at adults, but somehow he was angry for some reason.

"Watch what you say to people order then you," Terry said.

_God, how long is going to keep up_, Curse asked. _I'm starting to pretty damn annoying about this. Let me take control Jordan. I'd know how do to this. _

Jordan didn't know if he should. But Curse was already taking over. Curse, pretending to be Jordan, looks at Alexander and says, "No."

"No? What do you mean no, Jordan?"

"No as in I'm not doing the damn job!" Curse snapped. "I'm outta here."

Curse stood up and began walking to the exit, but Terry stood in his way. Curse scoffs. "Really Terry? Being Alexander's bitch, puppet, and guard dog? Get a life! And get out of my way _weak human_!"

Curse growls like a wolf as he grabs Terry's right hand and breaks it. Terry yells in pain as Alexander stood up and runs at Curse. Curse kicks Terry in the stomach and then slashes Alexander's chest with his werewolf claws. He then shoves him to the floor.

Curse looks back at Terry and mocks. "You think you're 'all powerful'? You think you and Alexander can kill innocents like my _mom_ and get away with it?! Selfish careless human begins! I'm going to punish you Terry."

Terry screams in agony as Curse puts his right hand on Terry's forehead. He was giving him nightmares for tonight. Once the nightmares were transferred and Terry stops screaming Curse removes his hand away. He looks at Alexander and was about to give him nightmares when he deicide not to for some reason.

Curse heads to the diner doors and looks at Alexander and Terry. "You can send your 'strike team' after me. But you don't know where I am. Besides, I'll just kill all or the werewolves will tear them apart! And don't tell them what I did or all of you will regret it. I got twenty werewolves that are with me!" The last part was a lie.

Curse smiles evilly and darkly as walks out of the diner and runs back to Sapphire's pack. He knew Terry would be in fear of him with tonight's nightmare and it will break Terry. Once he goes to sleep Curse will enter Terry's mind and bring fear.

**I think that's the longest chapter in the story. Anyways, the next secret chapter will be post in a few days.**


	10. Chapter 10: Battle

Chapter 10: Battle

Once Curse got back to Sapphire's pack at night and went inside Jordan's house he lets Jordan take control. Dave is reading an old book at the kitchen table. He saw his son and said, "I thought you would be gone longer. Anyways, what was the job about?"

"I refused," Jordan says as he makes his way to the staircase.

"What!" Dave cried, glaring at Jordan. The teenager stops and looked at his father as he said, "Why? Why did you refuse the job? Damn it Jordan! They gave you a job to _save_ people! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Jordan made his hands into fists and shouts, "Because I didn't want to be away from you, Sapphire, her pack, and my training! Alexander said there's a creature in Boston and its killing people. But he wanted me to partner with Erik, the werewolf hunter, dad! Terry was there, too. Dad…they think I'm okay with mom dead! Terry killed her! I can feel it in my gut. Theses are bastards that are blinded by power! I hate them dad! I really do! In my eyes they're evil!"

And what about the _strike team_?" his father snapped suddenly. "Do you think they're blinded by power? Do you think they're evil?"

Jordan slowly shook his head. "No."

"Then there's no reason to hate Dr. Alexander and Terry, Jordan." His father didn't say anything anymore and Jordan told him goodnight and went upstairs to his room. Of course, he was still angry. But he gives the anger to Curse making him stronger. He closes his bedroom door and takes a short nap.

* * *

After half of hour after Curse's attack on Alexander and Terry, Terry goes to sleep. In his dream, he is in an alley. In a distance, he saw a little boy crying. Terry looks confused as he slowly walks over to the boy.

"I'm all alone," the boy sobbed. "No cares about me. Not my parents, my friends, or anyone. No one cares if I cut or kill myself. _Everyone_ wants me gone! _No one _listens! Nobody cares!"

The boy's voice turns into Curse's mocking taunting voice. "No one cares about me! I'm all alone! Why does everybody hate me? I should just end my life so everybody will happy!" Curse laughs as the boy dissolves into shadow. Though, Terry couldn't see Curse. He only can hear his voice.

"Why do you let this child suffer?" Curse asked Terry while mocking. "Why are you humans selfish and careless? All you care is about money, power, and love making! I am darkness! I am like Lucifer!"

Everything around Terry dissolves into shadow. He begins to hear people scream in sadness and pain. Curse chuckles. "They blame you Terry! Your actions, choices, and job got theses people killed! Why did you not think about others? How much pain did that bring to families? Your actions got a mother killed and a little girl now has to grow up without her!"

Terry covers his ears to block out the mocking taunting voice. But Curse's voice only had gotten louder now. "You don't know power. Not true power. Power can blind people sometimes."

"That's not true!" Terry growled.

But Curse ignores him as shadows starting to appear out of nowhere. They had each have a sword in one hand. But they suddenly turn into Terry's love ones. A shadow soldier turns into Alexander while the others turn into the members of the strike team.

"All of them…," Curse said. "all of them will be swallow up by darkness!"

"No!" Terry yelled, as Alexander the members of the team slowly dissolve into darkness. Curse smirk. "They're dying right now. They're dying right now. Oh no! How will you save them, Terry? How will you save any of them?"

"Stop it! Shut the hell up!"

Curse laughs darkly. "You have done such terrible evil sinful things. People shall rejoice once they hear your dead. A great powerful army of darkness will destroy the strike team and Konrad and his army of werewolves. They will come to the President of the United States. Who will sit on the chair of the White House? Or will it become a castle?"

"Stop this Jordan! I know it's you because of your voice!"

"I am not Jordan!" Curse shouted. He then makes Terry's vision go black and his eyes were now covering in black. "I can't see! I can't see!"

Curse laughs insanely. "There shall be no evil! No sinners! No saints! There shall be only darkness! You will be the first to be swallowed up by darkness!"

Terry shoots up in his bed, yelling in horror. Inside his head he heard Curse laughing. "There is plenty more nightmares Terry! And they are going to get worse every single night!"

* * *

Konrad is walking around his army base with his girlfriend Kira. Kira looks at Konrad and asks, "Why do you look like you're thinking about something?"

"Because I am thinking about something," Konrad said. "Phantom told me a few days ago that if a Beta or an Omega kills an Alpha then that Beta or Omega steals that person's Alpha status and becomes an Alpha. And that's how you're going to get stronger."

"But we haven't seen any werewolf packs lately," Kira said. "How am I'm going to be an Alpha if there aren't any around here?"

"Well, I heard there is a werewolf pack that is an almost an hour away from here," Konrad said with a smile. "You kill that Alpha and you'll be much stronger. Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Okay, but when are we going to that pack?" asked Kira.

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

Once Jordan wakes up from his nap he makes sure his father is in bed or asleep on the couch. He then opens his bedroom window, jumps on the snowy ground, and runs to Sapphire's house.

He saw her bedroom window open. His heart beat with excitement as he climbs up to the bedroom window. There laid Sapphire on her bed, reading a book. She saw him, puts the book away, and gets off the bed. "About time Jordan! I was going to close and lock my window if you didn't show up in the next few minutes."

"Sorry," he said with a shy smile "I…kind of feel dirty now."

"And why's that?"

"Because mostly boy teenagers sneak over to their girlfriend's house and make out and sometimes 'do it'."

"Well," Sapphire smiled as she took a few steps towards her boyfriend. "I'm not ready for _that_, Jordan. And I know you're not ready because you told me a week ago that you want to 'do it' with me once we get marry."

"Well, yeah that was until I learned that werewolves can get marry at the age of sixteen. I want to get marry once we're either eighteen or older. I would like to marry you Sapphire when we're both sixteen, but that will make me the Alpha Male of your pack. And I don't want you to think I only care about power."

"I know you don't care about power Jordan," Sapphire with a heart warming smile. "I would love to watch you train magic at the temple tomorrow morning. But I have to hunt food for the pack with Rusty and the rest of the hunting group."

Jordan nodded his head. Rusty is a born Beta werewolf. He has black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He and Jordan were somewhere good friends. They don't hate each other or anything like that. It's just that they don't hang out much because of Jordan's training of magic and Rusty's job of leading the hunting group for food of the pack.

"Just…just be careful, Sapphire. I'm worry that Konrad and Kira will come after you so Kira can become an Alpha."

"Jordan stop worrying," Sapphire said in a calm soft voice. "I'm a True Alpha. I can beat them. Konrad is just a special werewolf. Kira, on the other hand is just a Beta, remember?"

Jordan smiles, kisses her on the lips, and hugs her. "It's just the pack and I don't want to lose you, Sapphire. We love you and _all _of us think you're the greatest pack leader ever! You care for us by when you and the hunting group comes back with food you let the Omegas and Betas eat first while you eat last. You treat everyone equally in the pack. You love us all and that's what makes you a great pack leader. We wouldn't ask for a better Alpha leader."

Sapphire had tears in her eyes as she heard Jordan's words. "And I wouldn't ask for a better pack. I trust and have faith in all of you." Jordan chuckles. Then his eyes went wide in horror as he heard of what the darkness told him.

_They're coming tomorrow night_, Jordan said to Curse. _Konrad and some of his werewolves are coming to help Kira to kill Sapphire. _

_Then let me take control first thing in the morning Jordan._

* * *

The next early morning, Curse is walking alone to the abounded house where his army base is. He walks into the house and looks around. It was his third time being in this old house. The house has a creepy old attic and a basement.

Curse walks down to the basement and is now standing in the middle of the room. He closes his eyes and focuses on his dark powers. Suddenly around the room darkness covers the whole entire room.

He knew what to create first; his spies and his second in command. He uses his imagination and dark powerful magic to create his two spies. Now two shadowy figures rose right in front of him. Their eyes is solid purple and their teeth are demon-like.

Their bodies is shape like a human male. They have black cloaks on them. Curse uses magic to create four daggers for each of them. One of the shadowy figures was taller and the other was an inch shorter.

Curse smiles darkly as he opens his eyes. The two shadowy figures bowed to their keels. "Creator," they said in a deep raspy voice. "What can we do to please you?"

"Nothing right now," he said. He looks at the tall shadow figure. "Your name is Stalker." Curse looks at the other shadow and said, "Your name is Shadow."

"We like our names that you thought of," Stalker said. "What is our job later onto the future?"

Curse chuckles. "You will find my enemy's hideout and will stay there hidden until you hear very interesting information about their secrets, attacks, and their plans. Like Alexander and Konrad. When the time is right, I will send both of you to one of them to find what their plans are and _juicy_ secrets they have. Like if Alexander's making new serum for the strike team then find out what weakness the serum is and so I can it against the team. As for Konrad, you will go to his hideout and stay in the darkness until you hear something interesting and report back to me at once."

"But what if Konrad finds us in his base?" asked Shadow.

"He won't be able to find you because you're be well hidden in the darkness!" Curse growled. "Not even his damn pathetic weak werewolves can smell you because you are made of _shadow_. Now if you excuse me; I have my second in command to create."

Shadow and Stalker nodded their heads and watched as Curse creates his second creation. Again he uses his imagination and dark magic. A ball of darkness forms and slowly shapes into demonic creature of darkness. Its eyes is purple like the two spies. It has long boney-like arms and has spikes on it's head on the way down to its back and has no legs at all. It is wearing black robes like Shadow and Stalker, minus the hood. It looks like a ghost being.

Curse smiles evilly. "You shall be called the Nightmare Devil. You'll give people nightmares and break the victim's mind. You will taunt and mock in the nightmares! You will bring fear!"

"Who shall I give nightmares to, Creator?"

"No one during this time," Curse said. "After I leave, you, Nightmare, will start creating shadow soldiers. Do as many as you can. Shadow and Stalker! You will help Nightmare Devil here. I expect no fighting or arguing with each other."

The three beings of darkness bowed. "As you wish Lord Curse."

* * *

"Wake up Jordan," Chuck said, as he snaps his fingers.

Jordan snapped out of his thoughts. This had happen the second time. His mind was so focused on Sapphire's safety that he couldn't pay attention to Chuck's lessons and today's training.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed of not listening.

"What's on your mind, Jordan?" Chuck asked. "I see worry on your face and see… a bit rush today. You always love my lessons, am I correct? What's wrong today"

"It's just that I'm so worry that Kira is going to kill Sapphire. She's the love of my life and her pack and I can't bear to lose her. I can use spells to put barriers around her to protect her from harm. Is there any spells that you can tell me to help Sapphire or wound Konrad and Kira?"

Chuck sighs. "There are spells that are deadly and dangerous ones Jordan. Most werewolf mages don't use them because it can kill the caster itself. But…I'll show and teach you the ones I know. Besides, we're almost done with training."

After half of hour Jordan was done of training. Chuck then taught them the powerful dangerous spells he knows. Jordan didn't get most of them right, but only half of them. Jordan was tired. He would get some sleep once he got home.

"Thank you Chuck."

"Welcome."

Jordan sat down and drink some water. He then had a question. "What if Phantom taught the same spells to Konrad?"

Chuck scoffs. "Phantom hasn't been a werewolf mage as long as me. Besides, he was asleep in a tank or what was it? Never mind that. Anyways, he's been asleep for a long time while over the years new spells were created. I know most of them."

Jordan nodded his head. Chuck then remembered something. "You're halfway done with training Jordan. I think by the end of this month you'll be a master of magic."

"Really? I thought you said I'll be a master of magic in two or three months."

"True. But you have made outstanding process from the past few weeks, that you'll master magic within three weeks. Not many have that gift Jordan. Only few mages have it."

"Well, thank you again Chuck about spells. I have to go now."

"Good luck Jordan if Konrad comes."

* * *

Once it was nighttime Jordan led Sapphire into the forest. The darkness told that Konrad and Kira were coming right now so Jordan got away from the pack with Sapphire as far he could to face his new enemies.

In a distance, Jordan could see Konrad along with Kira and Phantom with two werewolf snipers walking behind them. Sapphire whispers, "Is that them?" while looking at Jordan.

Jordan made his eyes turn green, brown, and purple. "Oh, that's them alright. Don't do anything yet. We could say there's no any werewolf packs around here, but they might think we're lying." Jordan makes his eyes turn back to brown. "Besides, I can sense magic in Konrad and Phantom."

Once Konrad and his allies saw the two werewolves and came up to them. "Excuse me, but have you seen or are one of you an Alpha?"

"We're Omegas," Jordan said.

Sapphire knew what Jordan was doing. So she follows his lead. "Yes, we're Omegas, but we haven't seen any packs around that…my big _brother _and I can't seem to find after our old pack was killed by werewolf hunters two days ago."

"I think both of you are lying. You're not Omegas."

Jordan frowns at Konrad. "What makes you say that, my friend?"

"Because I can sense magic in you!" Konrad growled.

Jordan growls like a wolf as his eyes turn green, brown, and purple. Sapphire made her eyes turn dark solid red. Konrad smiles. "Ah, so you're the Alpha who's going to die."

Konrad turns invisible while Kira transforms into her werewolf form. Sapphire did the same thing. They begin to fight as Jordan mumbles a spell to see Konrad. But before he finishes the spell he felt a hard punch in hit his stomach.

Then he felt a punch hit his jaw. Jordan took a few steps backwards. But then he knew how to spot Konrad; the snow! Jordan sees invisible footprints coming towards him fast. He then summons a fireball and throws at the invisible footsteps.

Konrad makes himself reveal himself as he jumps back, avoiding the fireball as it makes a small explosion. "You didn't think ahead of this, did you?" Jordan said with a smile. He then scoffs. "You are going to fail because-"

_Let me take control Jordan! _Curse growled. _Use one of the most powerful dangerous spells to kill Konrad! _

But before Jordan could use another spell, Konrad uses a smoke bomb and smoke covers Jordan's surroundings. Though he couldn't see, Jordan heard Konrad quickly walking to Sapphire.

_He's going to help Kira kill Sapphire! _Once the smoke clears he was to going to help Sapphire, but the two werewolf snipers were now in his way. Curse took over forcefully. He scoffs at the two werewolves.

""Pathetic!" he mocks. He runs at one of the sniper's and grips on the werewolf's arm and snaps it with a _pop_! The werewolf yelps in pain as Curse break its jaw. The werewolf sniper falls to the snow, unconscious.

Curse quickly turns to the other werewolf sniper and puts his right hand on its face and uses dark magic. The werewolf went blind and fire shoots out of Curse's palm, burning the werewolf's face.

"Puppets," he growled.

He then hears a yelp in pain. Curse saw that Kira slashed Sapphire's torso. Sapphire growls in anger and slashes Kira's muzzle. Blood spatters on the snow. Curse runs at them. He could beat all of them thanks to Jordan for giving his dark side more pain and anger.

Phantom saw Curse coming towards them. He runs at Curse and tries to slash him. But Curse does a back flip and shouts a spell. "Ice spike!" A sharp ice spike shoots out of Curse's palm.

The spike would have hit Phantom if he haven't use a spell to put up a protected shield. The ice spike hits the shield and breaks into tiny pieces. Curse only scoffs as he disappears into the darkness.

Then he appears behind Phantom and lunges at him. Phantom cries out in surprise as Curse head locks him…and breaks his neck. Phantom falls to the snow unconscious like the two werewolf snipers.

"No!" Konrad shouts in anger.

"I'm a lot stronger then you and your bitch Kira," Curse laughs. Kira slashes Sapphire's face and the Alpha howls in pain. Before Konrad could do anything, Curse teleports to Kira, slashes on her chest a few times, and touches her forehead, giving her nightmares. Sapphire bites her shoulder.

Konrad releases his beetles and the little things crawl fast at Curse. The dark side scoffs in a mocking way and sets half the beetles on fire with magic. "Go ahead, release more. I'll just kill them all!"

Curse breaks Kira's left elbow and kicks her with powerful werewolf strength to Konrad. "What to keep going Konrad? I'll kill you under a minute. I'm three secret ranks and you're…well…just one. You don't know most spells. That it costs energy. That it will kill you if you force it when you got no energy left." Curse points to Sapphire. "Do you honestly think Kira can kill a _True Alpha_?! One of the most powerful werewolves in the world! I knew you were coming because darkness tells me things. I'm always many steps ahead of _everyone_."

Jordan takes control as Konrad and his companions retreat back to their base. He hears Sapphire fall to her side. "Sapphire!" he cried. He runs to her and gets on his keels. Jordan could see blood on his girlfriend and she is breathing slowly and weakly.

"We won," she said weakly. "Jordan…I felt weak all of a sudden."

"Just don't talk," he whispered. "And no. I'd didn't do anything. You and Curse did most of the fighting. I only just watch and did nothing."

"Jordan," Sapphire whispers weakly.

Jordan puts his hand on one of Sapphire's wounds and used magic to heal them. "Please! Help!" But he felt tired of using magic because after he had regained his energy and starting practicing the dangerous spells for hours before nightfall.

His vision went black as Sapphire tiredly closes her eyes slowly. He falls on his back and passes out.

* * *

Once Konrad and the others got back the base, Kira right away went to sleep in her human form. In her dream, she is in her human walking in the land of nowhere. It was night and was snowing.

In a distance, she saw…her father? He is sitting at a table. His eyes were covered in black. "Where are you Kira? Why did let me get killed? I thought you _love _me! I'm blind. I can't see. I need help. Please!"

Her father's voice turns into the Nightmare Devil's voice. "I'm blind! I can't see! Help me! Why did you leave me to die Kira?!" He laughs as Kira's father dissolves into dankness.

"You left your father to die!" Curse mocked this time. "He's calling for you while the shadows spill his blood across the snow! This world is ours! We will destroy every sinner and every light! From every last breath, from every last mouth!"

Kira begins to run. As she ran she saw her father and Shadow and Stalker walking fast to her father. Stalker gets out a dagger and stabs Kira's father in the stomach while Shadow slits his throat.

The three of them disappear as Kira's screams in horror in the darkness as he slowly dies. "Don't leave me Kira!" Nightmare cried, sounding like her father's voice. "Don't leave me here to die over and over and over again!"

Kira's father appears again, this time with a pistol in frot of her. "One day you will have to defend yourself, Kira. And need I need to find out how well you can protect yourself." But then his tone changed. "Why do you hate me? I've love you, don't you love me? I never got a thank you from you. Never. Not once. You could have saved me from getting killed! But you wanted me dead so you can be with Konrad. Don't you see want he's doing? His actions and deeds are getting God's children killed! I thought better of you Kira. But no, you just a disappointment werewolf bitch! You _wanted _me dead so you can be with Konrad! You are happy that I'm dead, are you not?"

Kira's father pointed the pistol his head and pulls the trigger. He dissolves into snow this time. Kira screams in horror as Curse mocked. "He would have done _anything _for you! And now, he screams alone into the darkness! He curses you because you never thought about him ever since he was killed! You forgot about your own father! Not now in death, he forgives you! You are such a bad person. You never ask God for forgiveness or pray. Why do you people forget about the Lord? After all He's done. He sent His Son to die for your sins!"

Kira begin to go blind. She falls to the snow. Nightmare laughs. "Are you blind? Are you blind yet?! Ha! There's nothing left! You're gone! All gone! And now you are drowning into the darkness while the shadows feed on your fear!"

Kira shoots up bloody screaming in horror.

* * *

The next morning Jordan slowly opens his eyes. He began to sit up, but Rusty stops him. "Careful. You're back in your room again."

Jordan frowns. "Rusty?"

"Hell there, my friend. Some kind of battle you have between Konrad and his allies last night with Sapphire, eh?"

"Where's Sapphire?" Jordan asks.

Rusty then looked sorrow. "Sometimes loves ones don't live through a battle all the time, Jordan."

Jordan looked down in sadness. He hears someone come into the room and sees Sapphire in her human form with a smile. Jordan smiles, gets off the bed, and embraces Sapphire. Rusty chuckles. "But the lucky love ones do live through a battle."

"I thought you were dead," Jordan said as breaks the embrace.

"Healing me with magic was silly Jordan. But I thank you for it, anyways. Besides, I'm a True Alpha; I heal a lot faster then a regular Alpha. And Chuck heard what happened and said your training won't continue next week. So you have the entire week off.

"And I know what I'm going to do," Jordan said.

* * *

Dr. Alexander is an empty church. It's where he does his 'work'. He hears the double doors open and sees Jordan walking in. "Jordan? Come to hurt me?"

"What? No, nothing like that. I just…just want to say I'm very sorry about yesterday at the diner. I just didn't…want to be away from my love ones. And if that task is still open to kill that creature in Boston with Erik…I'll do it."

Alexander smiles. "I'll contact Erik right now and you two will be in Boston in no time."

Jordan nodded as Alexander went to another room to contact Erik. For once he was doing something good. Not just for himself but also for people. To save and keep people safe. Even though, he felt he wasn't on the strike team with Michael, Thomas, and the others, but he _knew _he had to help his friends. He wonders if Kira will still kill Sapphire to become an Alpha. He wonders when Konrad will lunch his first attack on him.

But in the end he knew Curse's plans _are_ going to succeed. He knows Curse wants to cover the world into darkness. Curse wouldn't let anyone stand in his way, even the strike team. He would destroy _anyone_ who gets in his way.

_Darkness shall spread and cover the world into darkness! _Curse said.


End file.
